Last Chance
by EggDupont
Summary: Durante el último día de escuela, un secreto nace durante ese viaje en tren que los llevará de regreso a casa. Oneshot. TRADUCCION.


_Last Chance_

_Última oportunidad_

Por **camnz**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni esta historia tampoco, camnz es la autora, esto es solo una traducción autorizada.

Era su último día de escuela. Hermione casi ni había dormido. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían quedado despiertos toda la noche. Era su última oportunidad de estar todos juntos. De ahora en adelante, todos serian ya mayores, cada uno mirando su futuro. El último día de sus siete años en Hogwarts, ocho prácticamente para la mayoría de los estudiantes de su curso.

Había alegría por todas partes, pero a su vez teñida de tristeza dado que su tiempo juntos había acabado. Algunos quemaron sus útiles escolares. Hermione nunca haría eso. Ella apreciaba sus cosas de la escuela, incluso aún más ahora que su tiempo en la institución había acabado.

Ya la fiesta se había acabado y todos se estaban preparando para ese viaje en tren que los llevaría a casa. El último viaje en tren. No le tomo mucho tiempo empacar, siendo esto un efecto secundario de ser crónicamente organizada. Ella esperó en la sala común con su baúl, esperó a que Ron y Harry terminaran de empacar. Se los podía imaginar arrojando sus cosas en sus baúles sin pensar en ello en lo absoluto.

Ella se iba de mochilera ese verano por la Europa del Este con Ron, Harry y Ginny. La guerra era ahora un recuerdo lejano, más de un año había pasado y el futuro se veía más que brillante.

Ella y Ron eran pareja ahora. Habían estado juntos por un par de meses ya, y Hermione esperaba que se acercaran aún más durante este verano. Harry y Ron habían sido aceptados para ser Aurores, mientras que ella se iba a los sagrados recintos de St. Mungos.

El día estuvo lleno de abrazos interminables y despedidas agridulces. Había más de uno con resaca, pero Hermione no tenía una. No era como si no hubiese tomado, pero no se había dejado llevar por el alcohol.

El paseo en carruaje hasta la estación de tren estuvo lleno de memorias compartidas de esos ocho años. Hermione se sentía tan afortunada de tener a sus mejores amigos.

La plataforma era un caos. La charla era ensordecedora, pero Hermione encontró un lugar desde donde podía ver el castillo otra vez. Ella se despidió calladamente, segura de que algún día vería el castillo otra vez, pero nunca se sabe lo que el futuro te tiene preparado. Probablemente nunca residiría en el castillo otra vez.

Nunca había sentido tanta tristeza al dejarlo antes, pero claro, esas veces nunca habían sido las ultimas. Cada persona en su año estaba algo más reservada que los años anteriores, por esa misma razón. Los chicos más pequeños no se daban cuenta. Todos estaban emocionados por sus vacaciones de verano, y era algo contagioso.

El ser Premio Anual significaba que ella y los demás prefectos tenían que hacer sus rondas. A pesar de ser la última ronda, se sentía algo más descorazonada al tener que hacerla que los años anteriores. Los más jóvenes podían hacerlas, pensó. Los prefectos de Slytherin eran muy buenos controlando a los niños, a pesar de que eran unos matones, pero que más daba. Todo se vale en este mundo, ¿no?

De repente, el carro de tren por el cual ella estaba pasando quedó completamente a oscuras. Los niños estaban jadeando y gritando. Hermione sintió una inmediata sensación de pánico, pero se calmó al darse cuenta que era Polvo Peruano de la Oscuridad.

"Oh sí, que gracioso." Gritó. "Todo el mundo cálmese, la oscuridad pasará en un par de minutos."

Maldijo a los hermanos Weasley y sus retorcidos cerebros. Esa cosa debería ser ilegalizada. ¿Es eso una palabra?, pensó.

El pánico en el carro de tren dio paso al enfado y a la risa de algunos. Y también al aullido de dolor de niños que se caían y chocaban los unos contra los otros.

Hermione decidió buscar la salida y estrecho sus manos hacia adelante. Dio unos pasos vacilantes, y chocó contra una cálida barrera frente a ella. Extendió los dedos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el brazo de alguien. Alguien alto. Ella sabía por la sensación de ese brazo que esta persona era mucho más alta que Harry o que Ron.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó. "Disculpa, solo estoy tratando de pasar."

Él no le contesto y Hermione sintió una punzada de preocupación. Ella sintió como su mano se deslizaba por el brazo de esta persona mientras él se aceraba.

Estuvo a punto de gritar que ella estaba parada ahí, pensando que él no se había dado cuenta cuando sintió un ligero beso. El más pequeño de los besos, el toque más ligero que envió sensaciones de hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione jadeó y él tomo la oportunidad para hundirse en su boca. Sentía como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, pero a la vez muy rápido como para que su mente lo analizara. Su lengua exploró la de ella, y ella a su vez estaba muy perpleja como para reaccionar. Muy perpleja como para pelear. Ella no supo porque, pero permitió que pasara, se lo permitió a él.

Pudo escucharlo suspirar mientras el beso se profundizaba. Podía reconocer ese olor, pero no sabía de dónde. Nunca había probado a alguien como él. Era algo leñoso y profundo, con un poco de olor a tormenta. Un sabor que le llego profundamente.

El hecho de eso ser algo prohibido era estimulante. Un beso robado.

Él la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, su altura haciendo que ella doblara la espalda mientras exploraba con lentitud su boca. Podía sentir la dureza de su cuerpo mientras la sostenía. La mano de él estaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza, en su cabello, sosteniendo la cabeza de Hermione hacia su boca.

El beso terminó tan lentamente como había comenzado, con el más ligero de los toques, terminando finalmente, pero la oscuridad continuaba. Él se quedó ahí parado por un segundo. Hermione lo sabía porque se había estado agarrado de la tela que cubría las caderas de él. Un material pesado en un tejido fino. Un material costoso. No el de las capas o el del uniforme; era el material de un traje.

Hermione todavía sentía el beso en sus labios, pero sintió la ausencia de la presión y el calor mientras él se alejaba completamente, mientras se apartaba del agarre tan pequeño que ella tenía sobre su ropa. Ella parpadeó, tratando de ver, pero la oscuridad todavía estaba ahí.

Unos segundos más tarde la oscuridad desapareció y todos los estudiantes miraban a sus alrededores tratando de comprender que había pasado. No había nadie ahí, nadie que se pareciera a la persona que la había besado.

Después de buscar un momento hacia los lados con sus dedos sobre sus doloridos labios, ella salió del carro de tren. Necesitaba aire.

Ella sabía en el fondo que Draco Malfoy la había besado. Él no había estado ahí antes de la oscuridad, ella se habría dado cuenta. Nunca sería capaz de comprobarlo o de tener algún tipo de certeza, pero lo sabía. Un beso que nunca se repetiría, que nuca sería admitido, pero que a su vez nunca sería completamente olvidado. Y ella nunca sabría porque.

* * *

**N/T**: I know, i know. Sé que debería estar actualizando USDED, pero este oneshot es tan cortito y hermoso que no me pude aguantar. Estoy trabajando en el capítulo final de USDED, sin embargo. Como siempre aclarando que esto es una traducción, la autora es **camnz**. Gracias a ella por permitirme traducir su historia. Si saben algo de inglés, pasen por el perfil de la autora, tiene unos dramiones fantásticos. Sin más nada que añadir,

Besos,

EggDupont.


End file.
